


Survival

by falsteloj



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: Jim has the weight of the world upon his shoulders, and Alfred knows only too well how that feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> fandom_stocking 2016 short for navaan.

Jim has the weight of the world upon his shoulders, and Alfred knows only too well how that feels.

Understands what it is to be overwhelmed. To struggle with the burden of new responsibilities, forever balancing what the right thing is in the present, and what it would have been, when he looks back at it at some distant point in the future.

It’s why he never turns Jim away, not even when they both know nothing good can come of it.

Perhaps especially then.

Because those nights he needs it as badly as Jim does. Needs to lose himself, just for a short time. Needs to know that he isn’t alone, that there’s somebody out there who believes he can do this.

Jim never stays afterward, never lingers, but Alfred doesn’t begrudge him it.

What they have isn’t soft or gentle. It's not about love.

It’s about survival.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
